onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Uchronies
250px|right Les uchronies sont des instances temporelles alternatives, des dimensions divergeant à partir de l'altération d'un événement particulier. Once Upon a Time connaît deux uchronies majeures : la première créée par la brèche spatio-temporelle de Zelena ; la seconde de l'œuvre du vœu prononcé par la Méchante Reine, résultant en un univers alternatif.L'usage de l'adjectif « alternatif » est à privilégier au détriment de « parallèle », qui illustre une situation distincte (schématiquement, un axe se scindrait en deux dans le premier cas dont il est question ici, tandis que deux axes évolueraient indépendamment dans le second cas). Ainsi la réécriture des personnages dans l'œuvre Des Héros et des Méchants par l'Auteur Isaac Heller n'est pas à considérer comme une uchronie ; il s'agit d'un univers tout à fait parallèle où les différents rôles se trouvent inversés. Première uchronie La première uchronie, ou seconde chronologie, présente peu de différences avec la chronologie d'origine hormis les circonstances de la rencontre entre Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant, ainsi que celles de la mort de Marianne. Emma et Killian ramènent également de leur voyage dans le temps la Reine des Neiges Elsa, entraînant toute une série d'événements dans le présent. Cette uchronie prend ainsi le pas sur la chronologie d'origine, qui disparaît. Seconde uchronie La seconde uchronie, ou troisième chronologie, présente bien davantage de divergences puisqu'elle est créée par un vœu : ainsi Emma Swan n'est pas devenue une Sauveuse car la Méchante Reine a été vaincue et n'a jamais pu lancer le premier Sort noir. D'autres éléments ont été affectés par la magie, expliquant quelques invraisemblances temporelles ou géographiques par rapport à l'univers d'origine.Interview d'Entertainment Weekly : « It's the wish realm. It's the realm that was created by the wish, so it's an actual place that exists now. The wish has created it, so it's not an alternate realm in the sense that it's just imaginary and not real; this place actually now exists and is real. … There's different changes for different characters for different reasons, and that's the beauty of the wish realm –there's a logic to a wish that isn't necessarily the same as the real world, but it's consistent within its own wish logic rules, and it's allowed us to have a lot of fun with these characters, and play off what we've done for the last six seasons or so, and do new spins on them. » ---- « On l'appelle "Monde des Vœux". C'est le Royaume qui a été créé par le souhait, il s'agit donc d'un endroit réel qui existe dorénavant. Ce n'est donc pas un univers parallèle dans le sens où c'est juste imaginaire et irréel. … Il y a différents changements pour différents personnages pour différentes raisons, et c'est là la beauté du Monde des Vœux : il y a une logique propre à un vœu qui n'est pas nécessairement la même que dans le monde réel, mais elle est cohérente en soi, et elle nous a permis de beaucoup nous amuser avec ces personnages, de jouer avec ce que nous avons fait pendant ces six dernières saisons, et d'y ajouter de nouvelles surprises. Anecdotes * Les souvenirs créés et offerts par Regina à Emma et Henry consistent en une uchronie qui ne s'est jamais produite en réalité. Dans celle-ci, Emma garde son fils auprès d'elle après son accouchement, lui dit la vérité sur son père , et leur appartement à Boston a pris feu avant qu'ils aillent vivre à New York, où elle exerce comme garante de caution. * La page 23 découverte par Robin illustre une uchronie créée par Isaac Heller qui n'a jamais véritablement vu le jour. Dans celle-ci, Regina entre dans la taverne où elle aperçoit Robin pour la première fois, et l'embrasse. Références Catégorie:Concepts